fablefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Legendary Weapons (Fable II)
Even with the fall of the Guild of Heroes, legendary weapons still exist. Though not as powerful as they used to be, these weapons are still of legendary status. Imbued with magical properties that make up for their lack of power, each of the weapons now littering Albion await their next wielder. The following is a list and small narrative for each of the legendary weapons found within Fable II and its DLC Base game The Perforator A hundred and fifty years ago, this weapon was first owned by a bandit queen. Maniac Mary was able to unite hundreds of bandit gangs under her banner, ruling over them with this rifle. As would happen amongst bandits, a violent uprising prised control from Mary. This rifle was taken and passed down through the generations, until it was seemingly lost. The Hammerthyst This gorgeous gem-headed weapon has served many masters throughout history, each said to be invincible when wielding it. Though its origins are shrouded in mystery, myths still exist about how the hammer chooses its next wielder. The Calavera Worshipped by many men, the first wielder of this weapon was as beautiful as she was strong and wrathful. A half warrior half witch named Vipress, she lead many into some of the most savage battles Albion has ever seen. The Chopper Once wielded by the Crucible champion turned commentator, Mad-dog 'the strangler' McGraw, this axe was offered up as a prize to any contestant that could beat the record left by said champion. To this date, that record has yet to be broken. The Daichi Once belonging to a female warrior monk from Eastern Samarkand, this katana is of an elegant design. Becoming part of the myth from her exploits, the Daichi was named after its owner, Zuna Daichi. One particular story about the warrior monk tells of her travelling to Albion, perhaps it was in this land she died and left her katana? The Enforcer Built by a guard named Giles, this blunderbuss is perhaps the most powerful ever assembled. The old guard was once the terror of all outlaws, and was famous for his commitment and single mindedness even in the face of insurmountable odds. Giles has since retired from being a guard, taking up farming somewhere in Brightwood. The Maelstrom Forged by the First Shadows themselves, this longsword is imbued with their evil power. One of these beings was summoned by the founders of the Temple of Shadows, though the creature could not be controlled. It slaughtered everyone of the founders, leaving this weapon before disappearing back to its dimension. The Rammer The only crossbow of legend, and the strongest as well. At its nose is the head of a ram and one might find respite in its use. A troop of fifty Gargoyles now guard the sacred treasure. The Red Dragon A powerful gun once used by Wicker, a legendary marksman of his time. Upon his death, this pistol was believed lost. However, rumour claims it can be found as a prize in the Westcliff Shooting Range. The Rising Sun Once belonging to the greatest Hero from an extinct Southern Samarkand tribe, this cleaver shows their love of dawns. Roamer often used this weapon to make himself like a blender, whirling himself around amongst his enemies. The powers imbued into this weapon allow it to strike evil down with increased power. Exclusively Available via DLC Axe of Disharmony Originally intended as a musical instrument, it soon proved more effective as a weapon. Crafted by the inventor Gordon from Knothole Island, this weapons 'whack to the head in E minor' packs fair power. Brodican Mace Not many could argue with the Brodican's, especially when they saw the vicious bludgeoning weapons they used. A race of warriors who roamed the lands, the Brodican's were a group of polite barbarians. It is said they visited Knothole Island, leaving one of their weapons behind when they stopped for tea. Hal's Rifle With its sophisticated design, few were able to withstand the firepower of this rifle. Wielded while Albion was still in the Old Kingdom by Hal, a warrior who came through a rift in space. Hal's Sword Made from a material resembling glass, this weapon arrived in Albion with the warrior Hal. When wielded by the strange warrior, this sword emitted a strange energy. It is said Hal was a warrior of immense strength, bearing this sword as testimony to his power. Judge's Steel Once belonging to the righteous being White Judge, this mystical cutlass was used to strike down wrong doers. It travelled with White Judge, until it one day washed up on the shore of Knothole Island. It is said that no sword has struck down more evil then this one. Royal Sceptre Notorious for their love of splitting skulls, Kings and Queens use this heavy object well. Its primary purpose was as an ornamental staff, it serves best as a bludgeoning club. It seems to do a royal job of this, despite its fancy appearance. Staff of Wrath When casting spells doesn't quench the anger of a Will-user, they resort to bludgeoning their enemies to a pulp. The Wreckager A mystical cutlass imbued with the power to grant its wielder gold for killing, while making them resistant to scarring and able to strike fear in peoples hearts. One legend claims this weapon once belonged to the most dreaded pirate of all, the notorious Captain Dread. Wretcher's Blade Obsessed more with her reputation, Eva Wretcher travelled the world in search of new challenges. Renowned for her vicious nature and ferocity in combat, most of her challenges resulted in decapitating scores of innocents. It is said her last challenge took her to Knothole Island's temples, though she killed half the village beforehand. Trivia *The Wreckager makes an appearance in Fable III and its DLC. *A glitch is rumoured to sometimes add the Wreckager to players inventory's without them having the limited edition. See also Fable II Legendary Weapon Locations Fable II Pub Games Category:Lists Category:Fable II Weapons